


the first step

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [201]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, HRT, Surprises, Trans Male Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: When Sabrina had given him the money, he had thought it was a joke at first.





	the first step

When Sabrina had given him the money, he had thought it was a joke at first. But as Theo kept asking her, over and over again, it actually turned out to be true!

She, the rest of the Spellman family, and his friends, had all started a secret fundraiser and gathered enough money to fund Theo going on testosterone, and his future top surgery that he would get a few months on t. He had been so shocked, yet couldn’t be more grateful over his amazing friend. Fat salty tears had been running down his puffy cheeks as he cried of happiness, and then hugged her tight. She had done something really important to him, by not only showing him support, but also starting that secret fundraiser for him as a surprise!

As he had thanked her, over and over again, she had just smiled, and told him that all she wanted was for him to feel happy and comfortable in his own body. She understood that he wanted to transition the natural way, instead of with spells, even though it was way more work. For him, that decision felt way more right, and the fact that Sabrina honored him by listening to his request made it even better.

She really was one of his best friends, he wouldn’t trade her for anyone in the world. He, Roz, Harvey and Sabrina, they were all a team, and had been for so long.

So, as he sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, ready to receive his first t-shot, all he could think about was how grateful he was to have a friend like her. Yes, Theo couldn’t be happier, and he was also on the first step of his body reflecting who he truly was.

And all of this was thanks to Sabrina Spellman, a friend he would never forget.


End file.
